


The Predator and the Prey

by LeviThePantastic



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 5 minute challenge, quick writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviThePantastic/pseuds/LeviThePantastic
Summary: This is a quick 5 minute writing piece.I didn't edit it.





	

he sky was a glittering blue.Fairies flying towards each cloud taking away the water.Each cloud is treated with such care.Fairies moving with suck grace and elegance it would make anyone jealous.Doe prancing around in the enchanted forest.Trees with golden brown bark with crisp dark green leaves,with petite colorful flowers.In the distance you can the sound of running water.If you look and see its a waterfalls.water going into the clear water with fish deep down in the river.  
Hares running around bringing food to their kin.Foxes slowly closing on the hares while they are unexpected.The fox using their cunningness hid in the trees and slowly stepping toward the hare,that is currently gathering food.The fox suddenly ran toward the hare and collapses its jaw around the poor hare neck.Blood oozing out slowly dribbling down from the neck wound.Death immediately,but that’s how life goes on as predator and prey.


End file.
